


Meine Taube

by stupsi_dupsi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Google is Warrens best friend, I wrote this in an hour, I wrote this instead of studying for a bio exam, M/M, Warren is an arse, Warren is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupsi_dupsi/pseuds/stupsi_dupsi
Summary: Promt: "I'm learning your native language to surprise you and I'm pretty sure your nickname for me means something like "small monkey"





	Meine Taube

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers fools!  
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, so I'm still finding my way around the characters. I changed the "small monkey" from the promt to something more fitting, i hope that's okay.
> 
> also, disclaimer! Before you get mad at me for making fun of the German language, keep in mind that it's my mother tongue and having put up with its shit for all 19 years of my life I'm completely entitled to mockery.
> 
> See the notes at the end for translations

Warren was getting fed up.

He'd been trying to get a hang of a particularly frustrating piece of German grammar for almost an hour and he just couldn't get it right.

What the hell did they need three god-damned articles for? They didn't even make sense! Why was a girl neuter but a tree masculin?

Why couldn't Kurt be from Canada instead of stupid Germany?

"That's what you get for doing this behind his back!" He grumpily thought to himself. He'd been trying to surprise Kurt for their upcoming anniversary by secretly learning some German but had quickly realised that he was in dire need of a tutor.

Stubborn as ever, he decided to consult Google.

Another hour later, he was none the wiser. The only thing he'd learned was that there was no rhyme or reason behind the use of articles, and that the gender of nouns simply had to be learned by heart.

After that, Warren started to procrastinate.

At some point, he found himself watching a german documentary on birds, which he found on youtube. He only understood every other sentence but was convinced he could make it work.  
The topic of the show switched to problems caused by pidgeons in big cities. "Tauben sind die Ratten der Lüfte." Was one of the only sentences, Warren picked up on from this segment.  
It struck him that "Taube" was Kurt's nickname for him. He'd always thought it meant something like "Darling" but apparently, Kurt had been calling him a pidgeon for years.

Warren seethed for a bit, before discovering a cute cat video that cheered him up again.

He was pulled out of his revery when the front door of the flat he shared with his boyfriend slammed shut. "Taube? I'm home!" Kurt yelled.

Immediately, Warren's indignity returned and he marched into the hallway to give Kurt a piece of his mind.

So I'm nothing more than a "Ratte der Lüfte" to you?" He asked, sarcastically. Kurt's smile was wiped right off his face and he turned scarlet instead. "umm you... you found out." He stated weakly. "That you've nicknamed me "Pidgeon"? Yes , I found out." Warren snapped.

"It doesn't just mean pidgeon though!" Kurt hastily added. "It can also mean - oh verdammt! what's the word - Dove! It also means dove!" He hid his face behind his fringe. "You know, because your wings are pure white like a dove?" He added shyly.

Warren tried for just about three seconds to resist the adorable accent and the blushing but failed miserably. "Oh my god you're SUCH a sap!" He laughed and grabbed his boyfired to kiss him. "What does that meaphfff..." Kurt tried to say, his words muffled by Warren's lips on his.

He all but forgot the question he wanted to ask, when Warren dragged him over to the bedroom by his shirt collar.

**Author's Note:**

> "Taube" means pidgeon but also dove, we Germans don't differentiate between the too. Mostly we mean pigeon though  
> "taub" means deaf just fyi. We've got loads of words that sound like other words but mean something completely different.  
> "Tauben sind die Raten der Lüfte." loosely translates to something along the lines of "Pigeons are just rats with wings."  
> "Oh verdammt" is something like damn it


End file.
